The Year That Never Was- The Companions Tales
by Writteroftime
Summary: When the Master took control of the earth, what happened to the Doctors future companion. A look inside their lives and thoughts of the year of hell.


"HERE COME THE DRUMS"

As the Master issued is battle cry and the toclofane advanced on the earth Clara Oswald woke with a start from her bed. She had a late night studying for her degree to become a teacher. She grumbles as she's awake far too early for her liking, she slips on her dressing gown and goes to the window, she gasps at what she sees. "Oh my stars" she mumbles as she sees the metal spheres advancing in her area, she ducks down hiding herself from she quickly grabs her phone and calls her dad to make sure he was okay. Once she saw he was she quickly gets dressed.

Suddenly her window shattered into pieces as 3 speheres flew in. Clara screams and throws herself against the wall. "p..please don't hurt me" The spheres hover around her "identify yourself puny human" one of the spheres says. Clara's breathing is heavy as she speaks her voice filled with terror "Clara Oswald" The spheres consider this then one speaks. "Clara Oswald must not be harmed her time lines are complex and even the paradox machine wouldn't protect that paradox. Clara, despite being terrified was slightly confused "what do you mean my timeline is complex?" The lead sphere speaks again. "Your existence is scattered through time and space and you're a known associate of the Doctor" The spheres fly away leaving her scared and confused. "The Doctor? But I don't know any doctors, well I know some medical students but not full Doctors" she thinks out loud and frowns to herself.

2 months later Clara woke up in bed again, but this time he situation couldn't be more different. Instead of her comfy double bed she was on a thin mattress stuck in a flat maybe a bit bigger than hers but the difference was there was over 50 people crammed into the house. Clara normally kept herself in good condition her hair was normally neat and tidy and her clothes always clean, but now her hair was dirty and she was in clothes that hadn't been washed in months. Life had been hell. Since the spheres had come life hadn't been worth living, she had to leave her home and was shoved in a flat with load of people. During this time she had heard whispers about the Prime Minister had gone mad and declared himself the master of the universe or something like that.

"we have to fight" she declares to some of her friends in the house. A usual they shake their heads at Clara's words. "Clara please what can we do, the army is working for Saxon and these toclophane are everywhere" Clara sighs at her friend, she hated being stuck there doing nothing forced to live like this. Clara stands up angry "So what we just sit here like dogs in fear of our lives, scared of this master bloke we never even see, you know what I'd rather get killed by the spheres then live sitting here like an idiot clinging to life" Clara looks round frustrated and sees someone new walk through the door. Another refugee, she guesses. Clara walks over to greet this new woman. "Hi I'm Clara" the woman gives her a small smile back "I'm Martha Jones get everyone together I need to tell you all a story"

"I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went I saw people just like you, living as slaves! But if Martha Jones became a legend then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there, the man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is The Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him... I love him... And I know what he can do, the Doctor is your salvation and when the Master counts down you need to think of him think of the Doctor" Martha Jones had been talking for over an hour telling her story. Clara sat there fascinated by hat she was saying. She remembered the first day of the invasion the sphere had told her she was a doctors associate. But surely it couldn't be the same Doctor as Martha was talking about. She didn't know any amazing hero. She pushed this thought out of her head though. Because for the first time in months Clara Oswald had hope and now she had what she wanted a way to fight back. She didn't know who this Doctor was or anything like that but she had been told she could help stop this and when the time came Clara Oswald would be ready.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that I was always curious what the other companions were doing at this time. I will be writing more for other companions such as Amy and Rory, Donna and Sarah Jane.**


End file.
